Revelations of a Broken Dawn
by cornholio4
Summary: 16 years after the ending of Breaking Dawn, Phil and Renee have a 15 year old daughter called Sarah. Nessie and her parents go to Jacksonville on holiday and Sarah & Nessie meet!
1. Nessie's Life

**Revelations of the Broken Dawn**

Note: I got the idea from Forever a World Away by tigermoonlight67

**Plot: Its 2010, 16 years after the ending of Breaking dawn (please just try roll with it!). Phil and Renee have a daughter 15 year old daughter called Sarah. While in Forks, Nessie is happily living with her parents in the cottage not too far away from the Cullen family. They decide to go to Jacksonville on vacation and soon Nessie and Sarah meet! Also I don't really need to say this but I own nothing except Sarah and myabe any of her friends!**

It was the start of summer vacation, one morning when I woke up. I woke up in the same cottage I had been living in since I could remember.

I looked at the book on my bedside table. It was a gift from my aunt Rosalie. _Misery_ by Stephen King it was.

I had gone up to page 116 and it was so gripping I wanted to finish it as soon as possible just to see if Paul escapes from Annie's captivity with his life (author's note: it's a terrific book and I get it out of my local library every opportunity I get) but I decided to read it at night times before I went to bed.

Beside my book was a photo of my mother and father at their wedding. I smiled looking at it. My life was not exactly normal, but I would not change one bit of it!

I guess other teens would think otherwise getting confused their parents look about the same age as you are.

I smiled at the idea if other people had found out I have had the appearance of a 17 year old-for 9 years.

What would be more surprising if other people found-I was really a vampire! Well half really! To make a long story short when I mum came here when she was 17 in Forks she was human and fell in love with my dad who was a vampire (at least a hundred years since we don't really age) and they got married and had me. Dad turned mum into a vampire as well to save her from dying after giving birth to me.

Since I was half human and half vampire up until I was 7 I would slowly age in a 17 year old like my parents and my close friend Nahuel who is also half and half.

Mum once told me the whole story of how she moved here and fell in love with Dad. It was 5 years ago but I still fondly remember every word!

I got dressed as soon as I could and went up the Cullen house where my grandparents, aunts and uncles lived. I usually go up there first thing in the morning and my parents are usually there when I get there since they don't really need to sleep though I can since I am half.

Me and my parents were planning on vacationing to Jacksonville, Florida for a month. I heard it was sunny weather down there. I never knew weather like that since in Forks even the brightest days are pretty gloomy.

As I entered the back door I saw an extremely familiar sight-my aunt Rosalie arguing with the werewolf Jacob a good friend of me and my mum.

"Just shut up Sleepless Beauty!" Jacob yelled at Aunt Rosalie.

"Go back to your kennel, Fido!" Rosalie yelled back.

"I think I will miss this when I am in Jacksonville" I said as they noticed I was there.

"I am going to miss you Nessie!" Aunt Rosalie said hugging me. "I'll miss you two!" I said.

My parents were the ones who loved me the most but a close 2nd was my Aunt Rosalie who treats me as her own daughter. Since we have been planning this trip she had been taking every opportunity she can take to show her affection.

"Where's Uncle Emmet" I asked once she let go.

"With the others in the hallway!" I then went up to the hallway where I saw Uncle Emmet, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, my grandparents and my mum and dad.

I went up to my parents and Grandfather Carlisle asked "you 3 will be okay right!"

"We will be fine" dad said. I believe it was at least the 16th time someone asked us that this week, and it was only Wednesday.

About 2 hours later we were packed and we said our goodbyes for the time being to my aunts, uncles, grandparents, Jacob (while taking a break from calling Aunt Rosalie "Blondie"), Nahuel and my other grandfather Charlie.

As we were entered the car we waved goodbye to everyone and went on the way to the airport and soon enough on our flight to Florida.

As soon as we arrived in Florida we rented a house to sleep in. Mum and Dad were going to part time jobs as assistants in a clothing shop.

On the way to the rented house a number of boys had ogled at me. This was also something I was extremely used to. Just about everyone I knew talked about how I was the most beautiful creature in the world. Even Aunt Rosalie who had extreme beauty even when she was human admitted I was more beautiful than her!

I even remember Mum said when Grandpa Charlie (who is my mum's dad) first saw he I was the most beautiful baby he ever saw-including Mum!

We had hooded sweaters on. Due to the sun being so bright we had to stop our skin from shining giving us away. We may not be harmed from the sun like the myth claims we are but still we have to stay out of the sun to help keep out secret.

"Why don't you go meet all the locals, Nessie" Mum said and I though why not. So I put my hood back up and went out.

**There is chapter 1! Sorry it is so short! I'll try and make the others longer. Next chapter is in Sarah's POV.**


	2. Meeting Sarah

**Revelations of the Broken Dawn**

**Plot: Its 2010, 16 years after the ending of Breaking dawn (please just try roll with it!). Phil and Renee have a daughter 15 year old daughter called Sarah. While in Forks, Nessie is happily living with her parents in the cottage not too far away from the Cullen family. They decide to go to Jacksonville on vacation and soon Nessie and Sarah meet!**

"He who makes a beast of himself gets rid of the pain of being a man"-DR JOHNSON

It was the start of summer vacation, one morning when I woke up. I woke up in the same house I had been living in since I could remember.

I looked at a photo on my bedside a table! It had me and my parents celebrating my 15th birthday which was last week.

I got dressed. I wanted to talk to Mum a little later. She said she has wanted to talk to me about something.

I went down and saw Mum on the couch with what looked like a photo album. "What is it you wanted to speak to me about?" I asked.

She showed me it and it had"BELLA" written on it in black marker.

She seemed nervous. She was always the nervous and worrying type but she was more so than usual.

She finally said after a while "this is something I have wanted to tell you for years but never thought you could handle!"

"You know you can tell me, mum" I said. I was curious on what this was about and who this "Bella" was.

She said "remember when I told you I had a previous husband before your dad but we split up after a while?"

I nodded. I was not sure where this was going.

She then said "well before we split up we had a daughter together. Your half-sister Bella!"

"I have a sister!" I said shocked.

She then said "we had custody of her but her father visited every year! When she was 17 I married your father but we had to move around a lot so she went to live with her father Charlie Swann in Forks who he was the police chief of."

I caught every word but I was still wondering why she did not say this before in my life.

"She met a nice boy there and they got married after graduation! For some reason she never contacted me after that! I tried sending her 3 postcards one of which was shortly after you were born a year later! I guess she was too busy with her husband and all but still! I believe she would be around 35 now!"

She then opened the album to show pictures. One of which was her with a baby and a man I did not know but though was this Charlie Swann. Then the photos showed the growing up and beginning to look more like me and had the same kind of brown hair as mine. I guessed it runned in the family.

The final picture was off a wedding day and she had a beautiful white dress. The person dancing with her I assumed was her husband. He was handsome, had pale white skin and bronze hair.

"That is her with her husband Edward Cullen!" she said pointing to the photo.

"Looks like she had fine tastes in boys!" I chuckled.

"Mum do you miss Bella?" I asked.

"Not a single day passes that I don't" she said "I am sure she is alright but I still wish I could be in contact with her!"

A little later (at boy 1PM) I got my jacket and decided to go out. I met up with my best friends Amelia and Rachel. I told her the story my mum had told me.

"So all this time you had a sister and you didn't even know about her" Rachel said after I was finished.

I nodded. "this husband of hers sounds like a hunk!" said Amelia after I had described what Bella's husband looked like in the wedding photo.

Rachel then said "let's do a little clothes shopping later in the week!" we all agreed as Amelia and Rachel went back to their house.

As they had gone I spotted wandering with their hands in her pockets a girl with a hooded top or sweater (which she had up) and from what I could see they had pale white skin. She looked a little older than me. I never saw her before but I decided to go and say hello.

I went up to her and said "hi are you new here?"

She then said "no I am just here for a vacation with my parents! We live in Washington!"

"what's with the hood" I asked. She then said "I...am really sensitive to the sun! So sensitive that not even sun cream could help!"

_So she's like a vampire or something_ I thought.

"I'm Sarah" I said and she responded "I'm Nessie".

"Nessie?" I said "what kind of name is that?"

She then responded "it's really what people call me! My full name is Renesmee!"

"that's a mouthful" I said laughing and she laughed as well.

"there's a forest over there" I said "why don't we go there and you can show me what you look like under that stupid hood."

She said it "alright" and we went to the middle of the forest. It wasn't a big one so we would not be able to get lost.

"now let see under that hood!" I said.

She looked hesitant and then put down her hood.

I stood there with my mouth open lost for words. She had hair which seemed both brown and bronze and looked very beautiful. Indeed if I was a boy I would be hitting on her right now.

Once I found my voice I asked "are you sure the hood is for your sensitive skin and not to hide your looks from unworthy eyes!"

She laughed and said "no but good guess, pretty much all my life I had boys ogling at me!"

"Do you have a boyfriend or something?" I asked not surprised if she said yes.

"Well I got 2 male friends Jacob and Nahuel but not really a boyfriend" she said.

"What's that on your neck?" I asked noticing it.

"It's a locket" she said "my mum gave it to me when I was really young!"

She opened it and showed me it. It had written in it "_plus que ma propre vie_". She then said "its French for 'more than my own life!'"

I was not sure what that could mean but I did not want to ask.

"I'll say you later!" as we were walking out of the forest after she put her hood back up.

"Alright then!" she said. "What is your surname?"

I said "its Dwyer! What's yours?"

"Mine's Cullen!" she said. Cullen. I couldn't pick my finger on it but I recognised that name.

When I went back to my house which was closeby I saw mum and dad watching from the door.

"Met a new friend?" she asked.

I nodded and said "her name's Nessie and her family are visiting for the vacation!"

"We should get acquainted" said Dad smiling.

The next morning after I got dressed I began looking at the album some more and after a minute dad said looking in the window "I see your new friend Nessie!"

Me and Mum looked as well and we saw her sitting on the sidewalk opposite looking at what looked like a photo.

We went out to greet her.

"Hi Nessie!" said waving and then she stood up and asked "are these your parents Sarah?"

They nodded and I asked "what's that you got there?"

She said "it's a photo from my parents wedding! I got one framed at my bedside back home and I like bringing a copy of the photo with me! I know it may sound corny..."

"Not at all" said Mum "I think it's nice you take an interest in your parent's love life".

"Why don't you come in?" asked Dad pointing to our house and she said "why not?" and pocketed her photo as we showed her in.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to the album on the couch.

"It's an album Mum made of my half-sister Bella who she had with a previous husband!" I said.

"My mum's called Bella!" she said. "Also do you mind if I have a look?" she then asked.

Mum said "not at all" and I was finding it amusing her mum and my sister had the same name.

The album was opened at the last page and Nessie looked at it and then she looked shock.

"Is there something wrong?" mum asked her.

She did not answer and instead took out her parents wedding photo from her pocket and began looking at them both.

Curious we looked and we saw what she was shocked about.

"Can't be!" my mum said. "is it really?" I asked.

Both the wedding photo in the album and her parents wedding photo was exactly the same.

**There's chapter 2 for you! If you haven't noticed I am taking it turns! One chapter in Nessie's POV and then one in Sarah's. Then so on and so forth. The saying at the beginning came from the opening of the movie "Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas". I am not sure what it means but I thought I could put it here! One more thing: I love cliffhangers!**


	3. So Many Questions Raised

**Revelations of the Broken Dawn**

**Plot: Its 2010, 16 years after the ending of Breaking dawn (please just try roll with it!). Phil and Renee have a daughter 15 year old daughter called Sarah. While in Forks, Nessie is happily living with her parents in the cottage not too far away from the Cullen family. They decide to go to Jacksonville on vacation and soon Nessie and Sarah meet!**

**Note: just to let you know Charlie found out about the Cullens being vampires and Bella becoming one.**

I stood there gobsmacked. My parents wedding photo and the wedding photo of Sarah's sister was exactly the same.

"You said your mum is called Bella" Sarah's mum said and I nodded.

"Yesterday what did you say your surname was again?" Sarah asked.

"Cullen!" I said which made Sarah's mum look more shocked.

"I-I think I will be going now" I said pocketing my photo and going out.

I was still shocked. If what I think this meant as true my new friend Sarah is actually my aunt and her mum is actually my grandmother.

I always wondered what it would be like to meet my grandmother on my mother's side but I never imagined it would be under weird circumstances.

This was turning into something like a bad soap opera. I went back into the house and saw my mum and dad on the couch.

"Something wrong, Nessie?" he asked.

"Believe me you don't want to know!" I said.

And then I saw Dad trying to read my mind and then I said "okay I'll tell you but you will not believe it!"

"Try us" Mum said.

I then began telling them what had just happened.

"I can't believe it" Mum said as shocked as I was.

Dad slapped his head and said "the one place in Florida we chose to go to and it had to be one where Renee's family is!"

Mum said worrying "what are we going to do! I know my mum is going to insist on meeting me so she can find out why I haven't been in contact with her! How would she react to find me and your father have not aged since she last saw us!"

"How are we going to explain? Are you just going to _say 'sorry I have not seen you for years Mum but I've become a vampire now!' _I bet she will take that well!" Dad said.

"I'll call Grandpa Charlie and ask what he thinks" I said.

I went to our luggage and got out my Cell Phone. I dialled Charlie's number and waited for it to pick up.

"Chief Swann speaking" said Grandpa Charlie on the other line.

"Hi Grandpa Charlie its Nessie! There is something I need help with" I said nervously.

After explaining the problem Grandpa Charlie said "well my daddy used to say 'Less is more'! The less Renee knows the better! If she absolutely insists on seeing Bella do t and just tell her that the explanation she is better off not knowing!"

"Thanks Grandpa Charlie" I said before hanging up.

I then told mum and Dad what Grandpa Charlie said.

"He's right" Mum said "Mum is better off not knowing the truth! Let's not worry about this just yet! Nessie why don't you go hunting in that nearby Forest!"

I nodded and went out to the forest but not before putting my hood up.

Sarah's POV (this starts as soon as Nessie leaves)

After Nessie left Mum nearly collapsed on the couch. When she became conscious again she said "Sarah, do you think you can go and see you can find Nessie! Tell her I insist on her family visiting!"  
"Are you sure Mum?" I asked.

"Please" she answered "I want to see how much Bella has changed!"

I then went out and decided to check the forest we went yesterday.

After 15 minutes of searching I found her near a dead deer's body (that looked like it had all the blood sucked out of it) and she was wiping something from her mouth that looked like blood. Must have been hallucinating I thought.

She noticed me and said "hello again, _Aunt_ Sarah!" in a sarcastic tone.

I found it weird being called "Aunt" by someone older than me but still she was technically right.

I then looked down at the dead deer body. "Poor thing was like that when I found it!" she said though for some reason I found the statement to be hard to believe.

"Mum insists you parents coming over!" I said.

"I was expecting this" she said "and if you are wondering my mother has a good reason for not being able to be in contact with her and your mother, but it's too dangerous for you or Grandmother Renee to know! But I think we would be able to come, how about tomorrow? Also if you are wondering how many of us is here it's just me and my parents!"

She then began walking away. Dangerous? What secret could she be keeping possibly dangerous for us to know!

The next day at around 4, Dad was preparing food for 6 at a table.

Then came through the door was Nessie who was wearing a hooded jack which she took off to show her wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt and a black skirt.

Dad asked her "s your folks here?"

"They should be coming!" she answered.

I was anxious. In a minute I would be meeting my sister for the 1st time in my life.

"Here goes nothing" breathed Nessie.

Then they entered through the door.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As they were removing their jackets me, my mum and dad were all shocked. More shocked at what happened early yesterday.

Nessie's POV

They took that better than I expected. I thought they were all going to collapse at once.

Sarah's POV

I did not know what my sister was going to look like. But I expected her to be around 35 or something. I expected her to be an adult.

But there she was. She did not look a day older than she was in the wedding photo. Her skin had become pale while like Nessie but other than that.

The "man" with her could only be her husband. He looked exactly the same as he did in the photo and it seemed he always had the pale white skin.

They were supposed to be adults yet they didn't look older than their teenage daughter.

They were wearing black attire. **Check my profile of what I think Edward and Bella would look like and what i thought Nessie woudl like like once she stops aging!**

"Bella is that you?" mum asked.

"Nice to see you again Mum" 'Bella' said.

"Can you please explain this!" mum asked.

"Explain what!" asked Bella nervously.

Mum then started "how about the fact we have not been in contact since your wedding! Or the fact that you got a daughter without telling me! Or the fact that you look the same age as you did the last time I saw your 16 years ago!"

"You would not believe us if we told you!" Bella answered.

Mum looking confused then said "but why did you name your daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?"

Bella then said "I didn't, Jacob did!"

Mum then said "Jacob? You mean that boy of your father's friend Billy Black?"

Bell nodded and said "her name is actually Renesmee a combination of your name and Esme's! Jacob thought of the nickname but I did not like it at first. I soon accepted it and everyone just calls her Nessie because her full name is such a mouthful which even I had to admit after a while!"

"Who's Esme?" I asked.

"My adopted mother" said Bella's husband.

Then Bella looked at me and said "so Sarah you are my sister then!"

I nodded almost gotten over the shock.

"Who is this?" I asked pointing to her husband.

"My husband Edward" Bella smiled.

I personally thought that meeting my mysterious sister would solve some questions but all it did was raise further ones!

**That is that chapter! Also the next chapter may take a while because I am not sure how the story would continue. Any points would be nice! And I am not sure how Sarah should find out! Pointers on that would be nice as well! Also go read the fanfic Cullens read Twilight by vampiregurl97! It's an interesting read but I found other authors got the same idea! Oh well I am sticking with this version! Also Emmet to me acts like Fred and George the Weasley Twins from Harry Potter in that fic! Read the fic and you will see what I mean!**


	4. What happened to my Bella?

**Revelations of the Broken Dawn**

**Plot: Its 2010, 16 years after the ending of Breaking dawn (please just try roll with it!). Phil and Renee have a daughter 15 year old daughter called Sarah. While in Forks, Nessie is happily living with her parents in the cottage not too far away from the Cullen family. They decide to go to Jacksonville on vacation and soon Nessie and Sarah meet!**

"Rommel, you magnificent b****rd I read your book!"-Fictionalised version of George S. Patton in Patton

Nessie's POV

I had no idea how we would be able to solve this problem. There was no alternate story for us to tell them so they don't find out the truth.

But if we told them the truth we would have to deal with the Volturi's rule that they would have to choose between 2 fates: death or becoming vampires! I mean we are lucky that the Volturi let Grandpa Charlie know and allow him stay a human!

Renee's POV

What happened to my Bella?

She is supposed to be in her 30s,

Yet she does not look a day over 18!

Also what happened to her skin?

She is as pale as Edward...

EDWARD!

What has he done to my daughter?

I knew there was something I did not like about that boy!

When I first met him in that hospital room I figured he was dangerous and Bella should just stay away from him!

I was right!  
I knew the wedding was a big mistake!

I pretended to be alright with it to please Bella!

I had a little problem with the early marriage thing that I kept to myself,

But I had an even bigger problem with her marrying HIM!

Come to think of it she now has pale skin of all of the other Cullens!

Was being a member of the Cullen family a disease?

Edward's POV

Renee was thinking it was my fault that Bella is like this...

Okay so she is technically right and I cannot argue with that!

My anger of reading her thoughts must have shown on my face because my lovely wife Bella said "Mum, Phil and Sarah do you mind if we can have some privacy for the moment?"

"Sure Bella" Phil said and the 3 of them went into another room.

Bella turned to me and asked "you were reading mum's thoughts weren't you?"

I nodded and said "she blames me for what you are now!"

Bella then responded "it is not at all your fault..."

"Well technically mum it is since Dad turned you!" Nessie said.

"Thanks for backing me up Ness!" Bella told our darling in a sarcastic tone and Nessie responded by saying "sorry Mum!"

Bella then said "okay it is your fault but so what? You turning me was the best thing that ever happened to me! My vampire self which I am now is much more coordinated than my clumsy human self! I am now a beautiful vampire and not a plain boring looking human..."

"You were never plain or boring looking love! Your transformation only strengthened your already great beauty!" I said.

Bella smiled and said "and best of all I get to spend forever (literally) with the 2 people I love more than anything else!"

Me and Nessie smiled. But our miracle asked "but what about your mum! If she thinks bad thoughts again or if she talks out against us?"

All three of us frowned. Nessie was right. What were we going to do?

Sarah's POV

To give them privacy for a moment we went out to another room.

In the room we sat down on chairs.

Mum was beyond worried. She managed to say "wh-what happened to my Bella? The girl I managed to raise until she was 17!"

I never saw Mum like this. She then said "what has that Edward boy done to my daughter?"

**Sorry if it is short! I am suffering from the worst disease an author could have: writer's block!**


	5. Ending goodbye

**Revelations of the Broken Dawn**

**Plot: Its 2010, 16 years after the ending of Breaking dawn (please just try roll with it!). Phil and Renee have a daughter 15 year old daughter called Sarah. While in Forks, Nessie is happily living with her parents in the cottage not too far away from the Cullen family. They decide to go to Jacksonville on vacation and soon Nessie and Sarah meet!**

"Is it true that there's a point on a man's head where if you shoot it, it will blow up?"-Danny Butterman in Hot Fuzz

Soon after a minute the 3 Cullens went back in the room and they sat at the table.

Phil's POV

So me and my wife are having dinner with my step daughter, her husband (who have apparently stayed the same age for over a decade) and her daughter.

As we eat in silence the Cullens did not actually touch their food except for Rene...Renes...Nessie (how do you pronounce that?).

I guess they are anorexic or something.

Even though Sarah was my only child I do count Bella as my daughter. Not by blood but still.

I kind of wish she stayed with me and Renee so I could get closer to her. I was not trying to replace Charlie Swan but I wish I could have gotten closer to her. Oh well she seemed happy with her life in Forks.

Soon we (me, Renee, Sarah and Nessie) finished our food.

Edward's POV

As my human parents in law, daughter and sister in law finished their food I heard Renee's thoughts _time to give that Edward boy a piece of my mind!_

She then suddenly said "what did you do to my daughter Edward?"

"I don't know what you mean Mrs Dwyer..." I started.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I mean! I knew you were wrong for Bella for the start!" she said getting angry

"Mum please stop!" my darling wife said.

"Bella" she said facing her "I knew I should have not let you move to Forks! It's because of him you are what you are wrong! Thanks to him you have got some sort of disease the Cullens have!"

"MUM" Bella said "I did not come here for you to insult my husband! We are leaving!"

Then at that moment Bella, Nessie and me (those 2 will always go 1st) got up and went back to the house we were staying at.

The next day

Nessie's POV

We were packing our thigns to get back to Forks. Over the night I tried hard to forget about what happened yesterday.

Before we got into the car we rented Sarah, Grandmother Renee and Phil came out to us.

"Wait" Renee said stopping us "Bella I just want to apologise to what I said to you and Edward! And we decided we do not want to know why you and Edward are like you are!

Mum, Dad and I smiled and Mum and Renee shared a hug. "Promise you will write regularly and invite us over sometime!" Renee said once they let go "I may have my 2nd daughter but that does not mean I am not still worried about my 1st one!"

"I promise mum!" she responded. She came to me and said "I know that Bella has been a good mum to you! Hell I bet she has been a better mum to you than I was to her!"

She then hugged me and before we went she said to Mum "when you write be sure to talk about your darling daughter! I want to know as much about my granddaughter as possible!"

We shared one final goodbye before heading home.

**That is all! Sorry it is so short!**


End file.
